


#World

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#World

**#2** / _World_  
akame

Sometimes, Kame wonders if he's gotten a little too focused on his work that he didn't even realize when the wrinkles started forming under his eyes or how he missed 34 baseball games, 22 ballet recitals and 15 barbecues in 2 years. Baseball hat jammed into his damp hair, aching arms slumped over the uncomfortable connected chairs inside the batting range, he looks from his hands that are calloused with the various hobbies he's blindly picked up over the years to the well loved shoes that's across from him, feet that are connected to someone who Kame lost when they were kids that were too naive to apologize.

Jin's sleeping with this hoodie over his beautiful stubble free face and Kame thinks (as he stares at the hideous hoodie) that old habits die hard and he takes one look at what he's holding (a baseball bat) and nods to himself. He kicks Jin's worn out shoes and it stirs him awake, his sleepy eyes looking at Kame's sweaty face and he smiles.


End file.
